Underwater kiss
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] Marinette se está ahogando y Chat Noir la salva, besándola para brindarle oxígeno.
1. Chapter 1

_Aire_

 _Aire_

Marinette necesitaba respirar, pero esa misma necesidad le ocasionaba que al inhalar, sus pulmones se llenaran de agua. No quería morirse así, pero aunque quisiera no podía salir a la superficie.

Era una piscina, no era muy profunda, pero el grillete que apareció en su pierna a causa del Akuma fue lo que produjo que como Ladybug en medio de su balanceo con su yo-yo por la gravedad cayera, yendo a parar en una piscina, por ese motivo se encontraba sumergida en el agua y ahora no podía emerger.

Tikki intento ayudarla, pero no podía romper el grillete. La cual al ver que no podía liberarla, se fue rápidamente a buscar a Chat Noir, ya que con su poder podía romperlo y así salvarla. Por otra parte el Akuma, seguía poniendo esos grilletes en las personas, convirtiéndolos en sus propios prisioneros, mientras que Marinette intentaba no respirar, aguantarse todo el tiempo que fuera posible, pero en un momento no pudo, su vista se volvía borrosa, estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Se estaba ahogando.

Y Tikki no llegaba.

Sin embargo alguien lo hizo, sintió un chapuzón y como alguien se sumergía. Marinette no lo podía distinguir, solo una sombra que cada vez se hacía más borrosa. Y esa persona no era nada menos que Chat Noir, que en su camino para luchar con el Akuma, noto las incesantes burbujas que se generaba en la superficie del agua de esa piscina del hotel y entonces se lanzó sin pensarlo.

Ya en el agua, tomo la cintura de Marinette y la intento subir hasta la superficie, pero al notar que le era imposible al ver el grillete que le unía a su pierna, como también notando que se estaba ahogando. No perdió ni un segundo más y tomando los dos lados de su cara con sus manos, unió su boca con la de ella. Brindándole de su oxígeno, durando así varios segundos.

Luego de aquello, uso el cataclismo desintegrando el grillete, por lo tanto, después de que desapareció la subió hasta la superficie. Donde ellos empezaron a tomar aire desesperadamente, quienes después de unos segundos, nadaron unos metros hasta llegar a la orilla, donde se sentaron empapados. Sin mirarse y siguiendo tomando aire, tratando de recuperarse de la conmoción.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto luego de unos segundos Chat Noir, ya parándose y sacudiendo su cabello de un lado para otro, como un perro. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él y se rio por lo que acababa de hacer, asintiendo efusivamente.

—Gracias —Pronuncio, esbozando una sonrisa, acompañándola un leve sonrojo, mientras se ponía una mano en su pecho para disminuir su acelerado corazón, porque al verlo y posar los ojos en los labios del gatito, inmediatamente le vino a la mete el beso que el gatito le había dado pero...

 _"¿Se puede considerar un beso, a uno que solo lo hizo para salvarte la vida? ¿No?... ¿Verdad?"_

Se preguntó en su mente, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho al gatito hablar.

—B-bueno, entonces ya me marcho... Mi Lady ya me estará esperando —Repuso un poco nervioso, mientras una mano la tenía en su nuca, rascándose el cabello. Sin mirarla a Marinette directamente, porque al hacerlo, recordaba el beso que le había dado, pero eso...

 _"¡No es un beso! ¡Es respiración boca a boca! ¡No tiene ningún significado oculto! ¡No sentí nada especial! ... ¿No?"_

Se preguntó en su cabeza, sintiendo más rojo su rostro, al solo tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Marinette asintió, viéndolo marchar.

— ¿Ya se fue? —Pregunto Tikki a Marinette que se sobresaltó al oír una voz.

— ¡Tikki! —Exclamo con una mano en su pecho —Me asustaste—

—Lo siento, ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! Fui a buscar a Chat Noir, pero por suerte él te encontró —Le dijo, sintiendo Marinette que sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad rojiza al oír el nombre de Chat Noir, calentándose en el proceso— ¿Nos transformamos? —Pregunto Tikki mirándola y ella al escuchar eso, se transformó dando a paso a Ladybug.

La heroína se fue donde estaba el Akuma, divisando a Chat Noir que estaba distrayéndolo. Ella empezó a luchar contra el Akuma, mientras que Chat Noir luego de un rato hizo una retirada temporal, antes de que su destransformación desaparezca. Entretanto los dos tenían las mejillas coloradas, como el calor que sentían y no era por el esfuerzo físico que realizaban en ese momento, lo que ocasionaba que se pregunten si estaban a punto de enfermarse, además de sentir también como los ritmos cardiacos aumentaban increíblemente.

Cuando Chat Noir volvió, en cuestión de minutos lo derrotaron al Akuma, purificándolo y chocando los puños como señal de victoria. Sin embargo en el momento en el que lo hicieron, los héroes no se dirigieron la mirada, Ladybug porque se sentía muy avergonzada, sonrojándose a mas no poder y ni hablar de él gatito que no podía mirarla a su Lady, sin sentirse que la había sido "infiel".

Dándose cuenta que aunque en un principio para las dos no significo nada ese beso. Al final no están muy seguros de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette y Chat Noir ya no podían más. Luego de ese beso que no es beso, pero si lo es. Su mente era un caos y más cuando la misma no eliminaba esa imagen sino que la repetía inclusive en sus sueños. Ese momento donde Chat Noir y Marinette se besaban en el agua.

En la escuela, los latidos de Adrien se incrementaban al ver a Marinette y sobretodo sus labios. Él no era un pervertido, pero se sentía como uno, cuando sus sueños de ese beso en la piscina pasaban a ser algo más o como cuando su cara se coloreaba y anhelaba de nuevo probar sus labios.

Sus pensamientos eran de lo más pervertido. Suspiro y trato de llenar de nuevo los pensamientos hacia su Lady intentando de algún modo de dejar de serle infiel.

Por la parte de Ladybug cada vez que veía al gatito se sonrojaba de un carmesí, recordando avergonzada el beso que él le había dado, entretanto sentía como su corazón se saltaba latidos en cada momento que Chat Noir le coqueteaba, pero para que el minino no se dé cuenta lo que le producía aparentaba una actitud indiferente.

Sin embargo ellos dos sabían que mantener esa compostura no iba durar mucho tiempo. Tenían que aclarar las cosas. Sacarse las dudas de que ese beso solo fue dado para salvar la vida sin ningún interés romántico de por medio.

Si solo se lo pudiera creer, si sus corazones lo hicieran.

Por ese motivo Chat Noir una noche visito a Marinette en su balcón. Golpeo la escotilla y la llamo para que subiera. Con los nervios a flor a piel se apoyaron en la baranda y se dedicaron a observar el cielo nocturno.

— ¿Q-que te trae por aqui? — Pregunto Marinette de forma casual tratando de ignorar su inquieto corazón, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

— Bueno... — Empezó a decir, pero a los pocos segundos se calló porque al mirarla sus ojos azules le hicieron estremecerse.

Sin rodeos de nuevo hablo mirándose fijamente.

— No puedo olvidar ese beso.

Al oír eso Marinette se quedó pasmada con su corazón detenido.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto estupefacta sintiendo que su respiración se acortaba.

— No puedo olvidar ese beso —Repitió y llevándose una mano por su cabello. Añadió hastiado — No puedo por más que lo intente.

Ella trago saliva sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes que demostraban confusión.

— T-tú... ¿Me dejarías besarte?

Marinette ante esa pregunta abrió enormemente los ojos coloreándose de un rojo muy fuerte.

— Solo para comprobar...n-no sé si esto es amor, si me gustas o no sé. Solo que ya no puedo más con esto —Repuso con las manos levantadas en una pose defensiva para que no piense que era un aprovechador o una clase de pervertido.

A los segundos suspirando y mirando el cielo, añadió:

— Olvídalo es...

— Está bien —Espeto Marinette con las manos apoyada en el barandal aspirando el aire fresco aspirándole valor mientras sentía la mirada incrédula del gatito sobre ella — Puedes besarme.

Él trago saliva y la siguió mirando dubitativo.

— ¿Estas segura? —Pregunto y ella asintió muy segura, ya que ella también tenía dudas para desconocimiento del gatito — Bien — Dijo y dio un paso hacia ella.

Marinette dio otro y cerró los ojos. Él se quedó observándola tan apacible que sintió como su corazón se desbocaba, se acercó más hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios, sentía su respiración inundar sus fosas nasales.

Estaban rozando las narices cuando noto como el ambiente se calentaba y un hormigueo traspasaba todo su cuerpo al depositarse un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Antes de rozar sus labios se detuvo y se echó para atrás.

— ¡Ya está! ya lo comprobé —Le dijo girándose hacia el balcón rascándose el cuero cabelludo de su nuca con el cuello y las orejas rojizas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te detienes? ¿No me ibas a besar? —Le pregunto Marinette abriendo los ojos para depositarlos en el felino con una mirada que expresaba decepción.

— Si en realidad ya no importa, y-ya lo comprobé.

— ¡Pero yo no! Yo también tengo dudas y yo también quiero comprobarlo — Exclamo sorpresivamente sacando a la luz sus pensamientos ocultos y sin pudor empezó a acercarse hacia el gatito.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo? —Pregunto dando pasos hacia atrás por precaución al notar la mirada depredadora que ahora tenía Mi Princess.

— ¿Qué crees? Si no me vas a besar yo lo voy a hacer.

Con eso dicho tomo el cascabel de Chat Noir y atrayéndolo hacia ella estampo sus labios con los de él mientras sus manos se dirigían a sus cabellos. Con eso hecho el gatito abrió enormemente los ojos antes de que los cerrara y llevara sus manos hacia su cintura y lo atrajera más cerca de él. Besándola con más euforia.

Y se quedaron así envuelto en sus brazos, en esos besos tan ardientes que hinchaban sus labios y provocaba gemidos al sentir como la lengua se introducía.

Cuando se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Una pregunta hecha al unísono salió de sus labios.

— ¿Y qué comprobaste?

— Me gustas.

Al decir esas dos palabras otra vez se volvieron a besar, quienes a pesar de que no se sumergieron en agua y nadie se estaba ahogando, ellos sentían que si no se besaban no iban a poder respirar.

Tal vez, ya no lo harían.

¿Quién diría que esto empezaría con un beso?

Un beso bajo el agua, el cual marcaría el inicio de un nuevo amor.


End file.
